civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
The Underground (Asriel Dreemurr)
The Underground led by Asriel Dreemurr is a custom civilization made by SilentSkye. Copyright owned by Toby Fox. Overview The Underground The setting of the vast majority of Undertale, the Underground is a large region underneath the Surface of the Earth, which houses the kingdom of Monsters. Exit from the Underground is blocked by the Barrier which was placed by the Humans ages ago. It is accessed by humans, the player included, by way of a hole in Mount Ebott. It is ruled by Lord Asgore, and formerly by his ex-wife as well, Toriel. The Underground inexplicably contains at least four distinct climate regions; the cold and wintery Snowdin, the wet and cavernous Waterfall, the blistery and barren Hotland, and the temperate, leaf-filled Ruins. Different types of monsters gravitate to the appropriate climates, so ice birds and dogs can be found in Snowdin, and living volcanoes and tsundere commercial jets live in Hotland. The Underground was discovered after a war between Monsters and Humans, which the humans won. They banished the Monsters into the Underground and placed the Barrier to stop their exit from the subterranean region ever again. However, passage through the Barrier is possible by way of someone who possesses both a Human soul as well as a Monster soul. Asgore and Toriel reigned as King and Queen of the Underground for a great period of time, until the First Fallen Human (the nameable character at the beginning of the game- NOT the character that the Player controls) entered the Underground through Mt. Ebott. This first human was taken in by Toriel and Asgore as a second child, whom they treated with respect equal to their son Asriel. Asriel ended up befriending the fallen child, until the human got sick and eventually died. Asriel took the soul of the human and left the Underground, returning the fallen child's body to the town from which he came. He was attacked, and forced to leave. After returning to his parents, he died from injuries. Asgore decided to declare a 'war' on humanity once again- all humans which entered the Underground were to be killed, and Asgore would collect their souls, so as to become powerful enough to destroy the Barrier permanently. The brutality of this decision by Asgore disgusted Toriel enough that she relinquished her position as Queen of the Kingdom, as well as her marriage to Asgore. Asriel Dreemurr Before the events of Undertale, Asriel found the fallen human, who was the first human to fall into the Underground. They became his adoptive sibling and best friend. Just before the human died, their last wish was to see the golden flowers of their village, on the Surface. Asriel absorbed their SOUL, and the human carried their own body across the barrier to their home village. Asriel and his sibling shared control of Asriel's body after their SOULs had combined. The villagers assumed that the Asriel/Human fusion had attacked and killed the human child. The Asriel/Human fusion did not fight back but only fled. Lethally wounded, the Asriel/Human returned to the Underground and died. Once deceased, Asriel's body turned to dust, which spread across the garden in New Home. Asriel greets the protagonist with the name of the first fallen human before he transforms into "ASRIEL DREEMURR, God of Hyperdeath." He informs the protagonist that he does not care about destroying the world anymore, and instead just wants to reset the timeline so that everything unfolds again from the beginning. Asriel believes that the protagonist will continue even if he resets the timeline because they want a "happy" ending. He then says that his first form is just a fraction of his real power and transforms into his final form. Asriel reasserts that the protagonist will die in a world where nobody remembers them as their physical body fails them. The protagonist calls to the Lost Souls inside of Asriel's SOUL and reminds them that they are friends with the protagonist. After all Lost Souls regain their memories, the protagonist realizes that someone else needs saving. The protagonist calls their name, and a few sepia tone pictures display. The pictures are of Asriel and his sibling together when the human first fell into the Underground. Asriel begins crying and reverts to his original form. After finding out that the protagonist's name is "Frisk," Asriel tells them that the monsters really love them and apologizes for his actions. He then breaks the barrier with the power of the SOULs. He tells Frisk that he has to go; Frisk has the option to hug Asriel and comfort him before he leaves. As he walks away, Asriel tells Frisk to take care of his parents for him. After the protagonist kills Toriel, Flowey tells them that they are not really human, and mistakes them for the first child, telling them that they are still inseparable after all those years. When the protagonist reaches New Home, Flowey welcomes them and discusses his backstory as a flower and how he discovered his ability to SAVE. Near the end of his dialogue, he realizes that the protagonist will not hesitate to kill him, and he is frightened for his life. He rescinds his previous plans with the protagonist and tells them to leave him alone. After the protagonist defeats Sans, they easily kill Asgore. Flowey destroys Asgore's SOUL and pledges himself to the protagonist one final time in an attempt to save his own life, revealing his true identity as Asriel in the process. He cries and begs the protagonist not to kill him, to no avail. Dawn of Man Blessings of the Delta Rune be upon you, Prince Asriel Dreemurr of the Underground. Though your time was short, You lived a great life. As prince of the Underground other children were afraid of being your friend. You grew up without friends your age until a human child fell Underground. Hearing their cry for help, you assisted them up and took them to your home. Your parents took them in as their own child and the two of you became best friends. But this friendship didn't last long as the human child fell ill and passed on. You took their soul and passed the barrier and took the human to their village. You were attacked by the humans and fled back to the Underground where you perished and later revived as a flower. Asriel, you've been given a second chance. Will you live alongside humans peacefully or will you follow in your father's footsteps and declare war on them? Can you build a civilization to stand the test of time? Introduction: '''Howdy! I'm Asriel, the God of Hyperdeath! '''Introduction: Huh? W-Who's there? O-Oh! You're that leader of the neighboring kingdom aren't you? Nice to meet ya! I'm Asriel. Introduction: '''Howdy! It's great to finally see a leader from the surface! I hope we can learn a thing or two from each other. '''Defeat: I'm so alone, Chara...I'm so afraid, Chara...Chara I... I... Unique Attributes Strategy Music Trivia *If Asgore(Undertale - The Underground) is enabled, Asriel will adopt the Runism religion if it isn't already taken. Full Credits List *Toby Fox - Undertale. *pixiemoth - Asriel art used in Dawn of Man. *TheMH06 - Coding assistance *Chrisy15 - Coding Assistance Category:Fictional Civilizations Category:Civilizations based off Video Games Category:All Civilizations